


Prescription

by La5021



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Maggie is a little shit, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, The thirst is real, This is so ridiculous, i have no chill, i saw a picture of katie mcgrath with glasses, kara has no chill, kara is all of us, mon-dickhead is now a thing, the riculousness continues, this ship will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La5021/pseuds/La5021
Summary: Kara sees Lena wearing glasses and has no chill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I wrote this.

Kara loves flying at night. There’s just something about weaving through wispy clouds under the pale glow of the moon that she finds immensely soothing; cathartic, almost. It’s been a quiet night as far as crimes go and Kara’s hoping it stays that way. She’s hovering in her favourite spot that overlooks the city and from here she can see and hear everything. Kara tunes out most of the background noise: the thumping base of a club downtown, the domestic a couple are having in the suburbs and the traffic gridlock that’s stalling at least a quarter of the city, if the swearing she’s hearing is anything to go by – and focuses her attention on one towering skyscraper in particular. The lights on the top floor are still on, because of course Lena Luthor hasn’t left the office yet. Kara rolls her eyes at woman’s obstinacy to actually go home on time and speeds through the city, until she reaches L-Corp’s balcony.

Kara lands on the balcony, her red boots nothing more than a dull _thud_ against the stone floor. She gently raps on the on the glass window, smiling slightly when Lena jumps imperceptibly in her chair at the unexpected noise. Lena drops her pen on her desk as she pushes up from her chair to greet Supergirl with a warm smile, her red lipstick still firmly in place and perfectly immaculate, even after a long day at the office.

“Supergirl,” Lena welcomes, leaning against the balcony door. Her white blouse is creased and her dark hair slightly mussed, but she looks beautiful. Of course, Kara knows this already because anyone with eyes can see how stunning Lena Luthor is. “What a pleasant surprise. No kittens in need of rescuing tonight?”

Kara just stands there, mouth slightly agape as her eyes finally make contact with Lena’s. She’s wearing glasses. _Glasses_. Kara’s hands drop from her hips and she stumbles in her first steps towards Lena. Glasses. Lena Luthor is wearing _glasses_ and Rao, Kara was not ready for that. Her mouth is still doing an excellent impression of a gaping fish and Lena’s expression quickly turns to a frown.

“Is it my mother? Is she planning something again-“

“No!” Kara almost shouts. She clears her throat and adjusts her cape and skirt ever so slightly.” No, no. Your mother has nothing to do with why I’m here. Neither do kittens actually, but you’d be surprised at how hard they actually are to get down from trees. You wouldn’t know that, obviously because why on earth would you?” Kara chuckles nervously, running a hand through her golden curls. Her Kara-ness is showing. Alex would have her head, were she there right now.

Lena just stands there, her frown quickly giving way as she crosses her arms across her chest. Kara’s heart jumps a little in her chest at the look Lena is giving her – amusement mixed with something else that she can’t quite put her finger on, but it makes her feel warm nevertheless.

“No,” Lena agrees with a wry chuckle, “I don’t think I would. What can I help you with then, Supergirl? Or is this a social visit?” Lena’s lips are curling upwards with barely contained delight at the sight of the fumbling superhero.

“Oh! I was just in the neighbourhood! Kara Danvers told me you were working late, so I just wanted to make sure you went home.” Kara nods internally and puffs her chest out as she finishes, giving herself a mental pat on the back because that was totally a valid excuse, right? And Alex said she couldn’t lie. Pff, this was easy. She still refuses to meet Lena’s eyes naturally because those glasses are doing things to her that glasses should not be doing, so she fixes her gaze slightly higher. She’s never been this interested in a person’s forehead before, but Lena’s certainly ranked in her top 3.

“Kara Danvers told you to come and check on me?” Even Kara’s not oblivious to the obvious fondness that she hears in Lena’s voice.

“Yes! She told me you have a terrible habit of sleeping in the office lately, so I’m to make sure you sleep in my bed- in your own, in your own bed.” Kara’s sure her cheeks aflame by now, but she’s Supergirl. She’s totally got this. Lena’s a friend. A really, really good friend. And friends totally find each other attractive, right?

Lena laughs and it causes the butterflies in the pit of Kara’s stomach to perform a series of somersaults that ultimately sends her heart racing in her chest.

“In my own bed, huh?” Lena says, her voice a low husk and Rao, Kara is not handling this well. At all.

“Y-yes,” Kara stutters. Her hands are reaching up to fix her glasses, but remembering she’s here as _Supergirl_ , she awkwardly fiddles with a lock of her hair instead. Is it warm in here or is it suddenly really warm in here. She can’t really tell.

“And _Kara_ told you to come here?” The look in Lena’s eyes is positively _predatory_ and Kara just awkwardly stands there, wishing she’d just texted Lena as opposed to being this stuttering mess. Alex was going to kill her, while Maggie laughed.

“You didn’t tell me you wore glasses!” she somehow manages to blurt out, though it sounds somewhat strangled even to her own ears. Lena blinks at her, all traces of flirtatiousness gone.

“I usually wear contacts, but I forgot to renew my prescription. Why-“

“Nothing, nothing!” Kara interrupts nervously, “I should probably go though. Kittens to rescue, people to save.” She spares Lena one last glance and she regrets it instantly because now she’s imagining _things_ and her mouth goes dry. Lena Luthor in glasses looking adorably confused was Kara’s new kryptonite. Yep, Alex was definitely going to kill her. Slowly. And then bring her back to life only to kill her again.

Kara walks away, without so much of another look in Lena’s direction, her cheeks still blushing furiously.

“Don’t forget our lunch _date_ tomorrow, Kara!”

Kara trips off the balcony’s ledge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are little shits and Kara still has no chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow. I was so not expecting that amazing response. You guys are awesome! I wasn't even going to write another chapter, but hey ho, I am trash for this ship

“So let me get this straight, or _not_ as it may be,” Alex starts, arms folded against her chest. She’s been pacing the living room ever since Kara arrived at the apartment she shares with Maggie ten minutes ago. Kara groans. This was a bad idea. “You went to see Lena Luthor and she did something to you?”

Kara shakes her head, not tearing her eyes away from the triple chocolate ice-cream she’s currently devouring. “No, shedidntdoanythingtome.”

“Kara,” Alex reprimands, shooting her sister a look. “Kara, for the love of god, put the ice-cream down.”

The youngest Danvers looks up rather pitifully at Alex, but begrudgingly does as she says. Alex plops down on the couch next to Kara, giving her knee a gentle squeeze. Kara’s return smile is small, but Alex considers it a success.

“Ok, so tell me what happened and whether or not I have to go to L-Corp to kill the youngest Luthor.” Kara sits up straighter, leaning back against the lumpy couch.

“She didn’t do anything to me, not on purpose anyway,” Kara mutters under her breath.

“So what didn’t she do on purpose? Kara, come on. Talk to me.”

“SheworeglassesandIwasntreadyforthat,” she mumbles into the sleeve of her suit. Alex rolls her eyes.

“You’re gonna have to speak up a little louder than that.”

Kara huffs. “Lena was wearing glasses and I was so not ready for it.”

“Goddamnit, Kara, you’ve just cost me fifty bucks!”

Keys jingle in the front door, followed by muffled swearing as they drop to the floor. Alex’s eyes widen frantically and she grabs Kara’s front, pulling her close enough to whisper, “Not a _word_ to Maggie!”

The two sisters end up on opposite ends of the couch just as the door swings open. Maggie eyes the pair suspiciously, but her gaze lands on the slowly melting ice-cream on the table and her expression softens.

“Danvers, Little Danvers,” she says with a grin, dimples in full view. “No renegade aliens on the loose tonight or has Mon-dickhead done something stupid again?”

Kara lets out a nervous chuckle, eyes flicking around the room. “Nope, no aliens to beat up tonight. No, siree! Just me all on my lonesome. And Mon-El? Oh, he’s hanging out with Winn. Hey, do you think something’s going on with them? I can’t really tell, but what do I know, right?”

Maggie’s eyes narrow in suspicion once more and she turns towards her girlfriend. “Alex, want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing! Why would you think something’s going on?” Maggie sighs in frustration, because really? Her girlfriend is supposed to be this badass super-secret agent and, let’s be honest, she clearly can’t lie for shit and then you have one of the most powerful beings on the planet, looking like someone’s just told her there’s a shortage of potstickers in the world.

“Remind me again how you both managed to keep your secrets for so long?” Maggie doesn’t bother waiting for a reply and throws her hands up in the air as she walks towards her bedroom to change, pausing to wink at her girlfriend. Kara gapes at her, struggling to come up with a response because her disguise is totally believable, ok? Clark’s managed just fine, thank you very much Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie practically struts towards the two sisters a few minutes later and theatrically falls in between them on the couch, feeling entirely too pleased with herself. “So, you guys gonna tell me what’s really going on?”

“I have a date,” Kara blurts out before she can help it. “I think.”

Maggie’s smirk becomes even more pronounced. “Oh? Do tell, Little Danvers. Is it with Mon-dickhead?” If Alex weren’t so annoyed over the fact she was about to lose fifty bucks because of Kara’s inability to keep her mouth shut, she’d find Maggie’s confidence utterly charming.

“What? No! Why does everyone keep assuming I’d go out with Mon-El?”

Maggie just stares at her.

“Ok, ok. I may have led him on a little,” Kara admits, bashful, “but I’d never actually go out with him.”

“Then who’s this mystery date with?” Maggie’s eyes are gleaming with delight; Alex’s with disappointment.

“LenaLuthor.”

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that. Want to try again?”

“ _Lena Luthor_ ,” Kara says, cradling her head in her hands. She really doesn’t want to be looking at either woman right now.

“Yes!” Maggie exclaims. She points to Alex. “You owe me fifty bucks! Fuck yes! J’onn owes me a hundred. We’re going out at the weekend, babe.”

Kara looks up, narrowing her eyes. “You-you both bet on me?!”

Maggie holds her hands up. “Hey, it’s not my fault you’re oblivious, Little Danvers.” Kara turns to Alex.

“And your excuse?”

“Lena looks at you like you hung the moon in the sky,” Alex says simply, shrugging her shoulders.

“So you’re not mad,” Kara clarifies, sneaking a glance at her sister. Ok, she looks calm. This is going better than expected. There’s no bullets being fired; no yelling.

Alex’s shoulders sag slightly. “No, I’m not mad. It looks like she really does care about you and I’d rather you date her than Mon-dickhead.”

“Ok, why does everyone keep calling him that? He’s not that bad a guy.”

Maggie just stares at her again.

“Kara,” Alex starts, but soon trails off. She shouldn’t have to say anything. The guy’s behaviour should speak for himself.

“Fine. He’s an asshole, but still.”

“So Lena Luthor, huh? Not bad, Little Danvers,” Maggie says. “And here I thought you had no game. When’s the date?”

Kara’s eyes widen. She had a date with Lena Luthor tomorrow and she’d very nearly forgotten. Maggie laughs at her expression, while Alex once again rolls her eyes. Kara has half a mind to sic Eliza on her sister in retaliation, but she’s not that petty. She’ll get her back one way or another.

“Actually, what you should be asking is how the date came about.” Scratch that, Kara was definitely calling Eliza first thing in the morning to tattle on both Alex and J’onn.

Maggie’s smile grows wider. “This sounds like something I definitely want to hear.”

Kara glares at Alex. Nope, no. They’re not going to have this conversation right in front of Maggie. She’ll never let her live this down.

“I’m leaving,” Kara says. “And I’m taking your ice-cream with me.”

“Tell me anyway, Danvers.”

Kara doesn’t even need to see Alex’s face to know that there’s a smirk firmly etched across her features.

“Kara totally freaked out because she thinks Lena looks hot in glasses.”

“Damnit, Alex!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be one more, I think and spoiler alert, it's gonna be the date ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go on their date and Kara didn't know Lena could speak Italian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being a lot less crack-ey than intended, sorry. There's feelings and Supercorp being cute idiots in love.

Kara’s a bundle of nerves as soon as she wakes up the next day. A few bursts of sunlight poke through the blinds, but she can’t quite bring herself to get out of bed just yet to fully let the sun bathe her room in its warmth. She’s staring at the tall ceiling of her bedroom, fingers absently drumming against her sheets and comforter. Her stomach’s in knots. She has a date with Lena Luthor in… less than five hours and she is not ready. So, so not ready.

What should she wear? What’s even appropriate for a lunch date? The options are endless. But then she starts to think about what Lena might wear and that’s an entirely new thought train that she’s _definitely_ not ready to go down, if the way her breath hitches in her throat is any indication. And Rao, her brain positively stops working at the very thought of Lena wearing her glasses and nothing – she stops herself there, shutting her eyes to block the image of a very _alluring_ Lena Luthor elegantly draped against her sheets, back arching against the bed. Damn it, Kara!

She’s reluctant to get out of bed, but she does so eventually if only to stop her traitorous mind from wandering to things. People. Certain individuals. One specific brilliant, beautiful and extraordinarily kind CEO that she should not be fantasizing about. Her body is buzzing with the need to do _something_ and by the time eleven o’clock rolls around, Kara’s crawling out of her skin. Without Snapper yelling at her to finish an article or the city in need of saving, she’s left with nothing but her own thoughts. Her apartment’s the cleanest it’s ever been and there are things that Kara now can’t unsee – the goo that came from the oven would frighten even Non and there was something lurking under her couch that Kara will swear until the day she dies, was moving. She’s baked a bakery’s worth of cupcakes, which, of course, she’s already eaten and as time’s slowly ticking away, Kara realises that she’s meeting Lena in exactly fifty seven minutes and thirty, twenty-nine… seconds.

Kara’s eyes widen.

She has a date with Lena Luthor. _Lena_. In less than an hour. With a burst of super-speed, she sprints towards her bedroom, very nearly dropping the tray of cookies she’d been holding in her hands. She can do this. She can totally do this, right? _Pick a shirt, pick a nice pair of trousers and badabing badaboom you’re done_. Rao, why is this so hard? Kara eyes her closet with distaste. Why does she own so much pastel? She sees a nice sundress that she’s not worn in a while hiding in the corner. Ok, cool. She can work with this. The dress is a bright yellow that compliments her hair nicely and hugs her figure in all the right places, cutting off just above her knee. It’s modest, but it’ll do.

Out of the corner of her eye Kara sees her phone light up.

_Lena Luthor_

_I really can’t wait to see you. X_

The smile that lights up Kara’s face could power the entire city for a month. Alex would call her a sap; Maggie would probably say something vulgar and something about being whipped. But secretly and deep down, _way deep down_ , she agrees. Not that she’d ever admit it out loud. She’d never hear the end of it if she did.

_Kara Danvers_

_Me, too. See you in a few x_ , she types back before she loses her nerve, adding way too many happy emojis. She presses send.

Kara smiles at herself in the mirror one last time before she shuts her apartment door. She has a date with Lena Luthor and she can’t wait.

                                                                                                                     *** *** *** ***

The restaurant Lena has chosen is small and cosy, not at all what Kara was expecting. It’s busy, but not overly so and the food smells absolutely delicious. Her stomach grumbles in agreement and Kara’s mouth is watering at the mere thought of what is sure to be a heavenly lunch.

She gives Lena’s name to the waiter, who shows her to a quiet table in the corner. He apologizes that Lena isn’t there yet, but Kara waves him off with a kind smile. He’s back a few moments later with a jug of iced lemon water.

The door to the restaurant opens minutes later and Kara inhales deeply, eyes fluttering shut. She’d recognise that heartbeat anywhere in the world. Kara looks up to meet the gaze of one Lena Luthor and her heart stutters in her chest, jaw dropping. Of course, _of course_ she’d wear _them_ again.

“Kara,” Lena says warmly. “I’m so sorry I’m late. The conference call ran a little longer than expected. Are you ok? Are you _drooling_?”

“What? _No!_ Of course not. Why would I be drooling?” Kara wipes at her mouth. There’s nothing there. “You’re messing with me.”

Lena’s green eyes are swirling with amusement and she laughs as she takes her seat opposite Kara. “I would never.”

“You look gorgeous, Lena,” Kara says softly, cheeks burning. She reaches up to readjust her glasses, but Lena stops her and grabs her hand, running her thumb along Kara’s knuckles.

Kara doesn’t imagine Lena’s deep intake of breath and she makes a note to give herself a pat on the back later on. The CEO looks down, suddenly feeling shy – a feeling she’s not altogether used to, but then again she should know better than to assume anything when it comes to Kara Danvers.

“Thank you,” Lena whispers back just as softly.

The pair sits there in comfortable silence for a while, Kara pointedly not looking into Lena’s very distracting choice of eyewear and Lena, amused, indulges her because Kara is a puppy in alien form. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Kara liked them a little too much and Lena _may or may not_ have worn them on purpose for their date.

“So, Supergirl, were there any kittens in need of saving?” Lena asks innocently, picking at the bread on the table.

Kara blushes and averts her eyes once more under Lena’s knowing gaze.

“How’d you know?” Kara replies; resigned.

“Kara,” Lena starts, warmth imbued in her tone. “What are the odds of two people in National City believing so fervently in a Luthor?”

“But you-“

“You both have the same crinkle.”

“Oh.”

“And the same eyes. I’ve never seen that shade of blue anywhere before.” Kara’s resigned herself to the fact that her cheeks are going to stay pink for the remainder of their date and she’s never been so grateful for the reappearance of their waiter come to take their order.

“I’ll have the _tagliatelle con salmone_ , please,” Lena says, lips curling over the Italian words with ease. Kara raises an eyebrow. She didn’t know Lena could speak Italian and she stores that information away in the mental box she’s affectionately named _Things I Didn’t Know Lena Luthor Could Do That Are Incredibly Attractive_.

Kara orders an inordinate amount of food without missing a beat, ignoring the way the waiter’s eyes widen comically and focuses instead on the fondness she finds in Lena’s eyes. The man, who’d introduced himself as Matteo walks away after double checking he’d taken their orders correctly.

“Kara,” Lena says, taking Kara’s hand in her own once more. “I don’t want there to be any misunderstanding or miscommunication between us, but… This is a date, right?”

Kara smiles shyly because this moment is something she’d been thinking about for quite some time. Sexuality on Krypton wasn’t something that was ever discussed; in fact it was a non-issue in terms of the making of the life matches. If she’s being honest with herself, she’s been attracted to the youngest Luthor since their first meeting because what’s not to like? She’s beautiful, a certified genius and most importantly, she’s one of the kindest and selfless people Kara’s ever had the pleasure of meeting.

“Lena…”

Lena stiffens, smile dropping. “Kara, don’t. I clearly misread the whole thing. Can we forget I ever said anything, please?”

“You didn’t let me finish, silly. Yes, I was hoping this was a date. I like you, a lot.”

“Oh.” Lena looks visibly relieved and her eyes brighten up considerably. “Good.”

“Do-do you want it to be?” Kara’s voice is small, but Lena squeezes her hand in reassurance.

“Kara, I’m pretty sure I’m a little in love with you already. I wanted to ask you out after that first interview.”

The smile Lena receives in response is nothing short of radiant, easily outshining the sun. She’d be surprised if Kara didn’t pick up on the way her heart was racing in her chest.

“Cool. Awesome.”

They continue like that for a while, talking about this and that until Matteo returns with Lena’s meal.

“ _Le tagliatelle con salmone per lei, signora_. And I’ll be right back.”

Matteo reappears shortly later with a tray laden with food. He sets up a smaller table right next to theirs and places the platter in the middle. The delicious smell waffs through Kara’s nostrils as her mouth waters instantly.

“Can I get you anything else, _signore_?”

“No, thank you. I think we’ve got everything,” Lena replies, picking up her fork.

Lena doesn’t even blink as Kara begins to delve into her mountain of food with fervour, letting out a rather loud moan as she bites into her _pollo Milanese_.

“Good?”

“ _Amazing_.”

They eat in relative silence and Lena watches with slight awe and some envy as Kara devours her food, even going so far as asking Lena for a bite of hers. It shouldn’t be fair for someone to eat _so much_ and look as good as Kara does. Matteo and another waitress clear their plates when they’re done, the former completely baffled that she’s managed to eat everything and then some.

Lena orders an espresso for herself and she can see the hopeful look in Kara’s eyes as soon as the word ‘dessert’ is mentioned. Kara limits herself to one dessert, but obviously it’s the biggest slice of chocolate fudge cake one can imagine. The way Kara’s entire face lights up at the mere sight of it is totally worth it in Lena’s eyes. It’s absolutely _covered_ in cream and chocolate sauce.

Kara offers Lena a bite and Lena gasps because this is Kara Danvers we’re talking about. Kara Danvers who is known for chewing out whomsoever even _looks_ at her food. Kara Danvers is _voluntarily_ offering some of her dessert and Lena is so, so touched. Her entire chest is bubbling with warmth and the butterflies that have permanently taken up residence in the pit of her stomach ever since she’d met Kara, are fluttering impatiently.

Kara cuts a generous amount off and is caught off guard when Lena doesn’t take the fork, but chooses to let Kara feed her. Kara’s cheeks heat up for an entirely different reason at the moan Lena lets out as she bites into the proffered cake and is unable to stop her mind from wandering to her earlier fantasies. Lena sees this and her gaze is positively gleaming with something. With what Kara doesn’t know, but she’s desperate to find out.

“You’ve got a little something uh right there…” Kara stumbles over her words and trails off as Lena’s tongue peeks out to lick at the corner of her mouth where a little bit of chocolate sauce and cream lingers. She misses some. “Here.”

Kara reaches across the table and wipes her thumb against Lena’s cheek, whose eyes flutter shut as Kara’s fingers dip and trail lower towards her bottom lip.

“All gone?” Lena asks, voice low and decidedly deeper than her usual timbre. Kara nods dumbly, not taking her eyes away from Lena’s lips. They look so soft. If she just inched forward a little more, she’d be able to taste-

“Would you like the check, _signore_?”

Kara flinches and retreats, pulling her hand back. Lena absently hands her card over to Matteo, but her gaze never strays from Kara’s. Her green eyes are shimmering in the darkened ambience of the restaurant, even hiding as they are behind the lenses of her glasses and Kara, as she so often has before, finds herself getting lost in them.

“Want to go for a walk?” Lena asks her then, when Matteo returns with her card and the printed bill. Kara smiles in agreement.

As they exit the restaurant, Lena takes Kara’s hand in hers and links their fingers together. They walk towards the park side by side and they chat about L-Corp and some of Lena’s more troublesome board members, and Kara’s trouble with training Mike, who Lena learns is also an alien. At the gala Lena had wondered if they’d been dating, but the more Kara goes on about the Daxamite, the more Lena is positive that the guy is nothing more than an overgrown frat boy. Huh, who knew they existed on other planets as well?

They sit on a park bench that overlooks a nice-looking pond. There’s a playground behind them that’s not nearly as full as it’d be later on in the afternoon, but there’s a few toddlers out with their parents and babysitters.

“Kara,” Lena starts, stroking her thumb along Kara’s knuckles. “Would you- would you maybe want to do that again? I had a really nice time and I’d like nothing more than to go on another date with you.”

Kara’s never heard Lena sound anything other than self-assured and confident, but now she’s so visibly nervous and Kara can’t help but reach over to tuck a stray dark strand behind her ear. Her palm lingers against her cheek and Kara’s eyes drift towards Lena’s painted red lips.

Lena leans in at the same time as Kara and they’re both so close, barely inches apart; foreheads touching when Kara’s phone rings. It’s Alex’s ringtone and Kara knows she wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important. She can hear the faint sound of sirens on the opposite end of the city and briefly wonders if the call has anything to do with that. She curses whatever criminal is responsible for ruining what would have been a perfect first kiss.

Kara sighs in annoyance and picks her phone out of her back pocket. “Please tell me it’s important.”

“It’s important,” says the voice on the other end. “I’m really sorry for interrupting your date, but there’s two aliens tearing up STAR labs.”

“Ok, I’ll be right there.”

Kara can feel the disappointment coming off of Lena in waves and she can’t help but feel the same. “I’m sorry, Lena but I-“

She doesn’t get a chance to finish her sentence because Lena is kissing her, hard. Kara doesn’t respond at first; she’s too startled, but her lips instinctively move against Lena’s, deliberately and languidly. Lena’s mouth is hot and challenging and Rao, Kara could quite happily spend an eternity just kissing her. Kara’s arms come around her as tightly as she dares, and Lena’s go around her neck, hands tangling into blonde hair and blunt nails scraping against the nape of Kara’s neck. Everything is slightly awkward given the angle and the fact that both of their glasses are bumping against each other, but neither can quite bring themselves to care. When Kara pulls away, she is somewhat dazed, but mainly breathless and more than a little stunned. She can’t focus on anything other than the softness in Lena’s face, or the lazy smile that is gracing her lipstick-smudged lips.

“Go get ‘em, _Supergirl._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it! Send me prompts if you want. I'm a poor, bored graduate in need of something to do this summer.


End file.
